


Incorrect

by Ravenestrella



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Drama (DCU), Bruce Wayne Loves Children, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s), Protective Batfamily (DCU)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenestrella/pseuds/Ravenestrella
Summary: After an accident the batkids go to the hospital and the doctors start asking questions.Or: child authorities believe Bruce Wayne is abusing his children.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cullen Row & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Duke Thomas & Bruce Wayne, Harper Row & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Cullen Row & Harper Row & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the spelling mistakes, don't hesitate to write it in the comments to correct it, thanks.  
> English is not my first language.  
> Ages:  
> Bruce: 43  
> Dick: 22  
> Jason: 19  
> Cass: 18  
> Stephanie: 17  
> Tim: 17  
> Duke: 16  
> Harper: 15  
> Cullen: 13  
> Damian: 12

Dick knew it was a bad idea to take Bruce's car and go with his brothers and sisters for a ride around town.

In their defense they were not to blame for the accident and everything was fine until the other car driven by a drunken couple hit their car with theirs, maybe if the car was not a small one for 9 people they would have seen the other car instead of making sure their brothers were not fighting.

The accident was not so bad and no one was seriously injured. It was just cuts to the arms and legs, a concussion, and maybe some non-serious injuries to the neck and back. Nothing they hadn't suffered before.

When the ambulances arrived Dick was barely awake, someone started asking him questions about him and his brothers. When they tried to get him out, he insisted that his brothers come first.

"Your brothers are fine, their injuries are not serious but they will still be taken to the hospital to make sure," a paramedic told him.

At that time I was already in an ambulance. If his head didn't fail, it had been twenty minutes since the accident.

Then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not doctor and I have never been in a car accident so it is likely that the information is wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters will be a bit ooc sorry

Bruce was in his office in Wayne Tower, Alfred forced him to go and finish the work he had avoided since the previous week.

It was already night when the work was finished, I was waiting for Alfred to pick him up when he got the call from the hospital. I had imagined all sorts of scenarios when, whoever had called him, told him that everyone was fine. 

When Alfredle arrived he gave the news and they went to Gotham General Hospital.

At the reception there was a woman talking to the receptionist, when she went to ask for information about where her children were the receptionist got nervous before answering, the other woman had noticed it too but didn't say anything. When he left, the women spoke again.

Her instincts told her that something was wrong, but the important thing at that moment was her children.

It was 30 minutes later when he received more information.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne. I'm Dr. White, I'm the one who treated your children."

"Hello."

"As he was informed nothing serious happened, one can even say that they knew how to avoid serious lessons." All his children had been trained for cases like this, it made sense. "The accident was caused by the other car carrying three young people in a drunken state, we already informed the police. When their children are awake, the police will talk to them to take their statements. "

"What injuries do they have?" he asked, still fearing it was serious.

"They all have a concussion, nothing serious but in Cullen's case it was a little stronger but he will still be fine in a few weeks.. "

Oh, God, Cullen was the only one who didn't have the training needed to be totally safe. He had only been taught self-defense.

"We gave everyone sedatives to better evaluate the wounds." She said 

After a moment of silence Dr. White spoke again.

"We did more studies to make sure they didn't have another injury that we hadn't seen but... "the doctor sighed. "I'll be honest Mr. Wayne, we found healed injuries that worry us, bruises on several parts of the body and some previous injuries opened up with the accident which tells us they were these days"

Each of them had wounds that were difficult to explain without telling the truth, another reason they always went with Leslie.

Before the doctor while said it, Bruce already knew it.

"It is our duty to inform the child authorities if we believe there is a case of violence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will already be long.  
> The drama begins lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violet Gil is my oc.
> 
> The characters will be a bit ooc.

Violeta didn't know what was going to happen.

In her defense she took the case because no one wanted it, that's what Anne said.

"There is a case of Gotham, it is new." She said. "The hard part is who won't avoid it"

Violet was not sure that cases could be avoided. 

"I will take it." She decided.

"Are you sure?" Anne asked in amazement.

Gotham was not a city that many wanted to visit. Perhaps that was the reason why Anne told him that no one would want him.

Or maybe she didn't make the decision right, no one would blame her if she wanted to drop the case, she made the decision at 11 p.m. when she should have been at home and not at work.

Well, it's not her fault that someone decided to give notice of possible child abuse at that time and that Anne wanted to see what it was about when the mail arrived.

And now he was on a bus from Metropolis to Gotham, it was 6 a.m. and he hadn't slept much. Anne sent him a message saying that a colleague from Ghotam would be waiting for her at the station when she arrived and would give her the children's files.

Violet had not taken the time to read the details Anne sent her on the case. She had expected it to be 2 or 3 children, but when she decided to read the details and see the names of the children or well most of them were teenagers and a young adult of 22 years old. 

She didn't expect to see 9 names.

\- - -

Jason woke up at 9 a.m. in a hospital bed. At first he had been disoriented but he remembered what had happened. He tried to stand up but a pain forced him not to try again, it was obvious that he would be in pain after a car accident. 

He decided to look around, he was in a room with several beds separated by curtains but the curtain on the right was not blocking the view like the one on the left.

He noticed that the person in the bed was Tim, he looked disoriented.

"Hey Tim, are you okay?"

"Headache" Tim responded.

"Good. The accident was not our fault so, B can't blame us" Jason said. "The accident was not serious, we should all be fine." 

"Yes" Tim agreed. "Hey wait Cullen".

"Shit... "

"He is well" Bruce approached his youngest son's bed. "The headache should not last long" 

Jason and Tim had not seen Bruce.

"The accident was not so serious, why did they give us sedatives?" Tim asked.

"They wanted to make sure everyone was okay, and nothing serious happened" Bruce responded.

"Yeah, but what about it?" Jason saw that something was going on, Bruce was good at hiding emotions but he had taught them when something was wrong. 

"What?"

"What's going on, B? We know something is wrong" Tim also saw it 

Bruce sighed

"They took X-rays and found healed fractures that are worrisome and some bruising.".

"Oh"

"They called the children's authorities". He finished saying.

"The government does not care about what is happening" Jason said. "It has already happened, why is it worrying?"

"That was before. The child care department has partnered with other states around the country to do a better job. That prevents corruption." Tim said.

"Okay, it's a problem".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure something is wrong, sorry.
> 
> Spanish:
> 
> Esto no lo pase a inglés por falta de tiempo y estoy en evaluaciones ahhh. Tengo casi todo el fanfic planeado, el fanfic se supone que era un intento de situación chistosa que iba a tener 3 capítulos y ya pero después empecé a pensar más y se convirtió en un fanfic de drama (?). Mi intención es que tenga 10 capítulos pero aún estoy buscando un buen final. 
> 
> I will correct any spelling mistakes later.


End file.
